


[Fanmix] Love Like Fools

by janetcarter



Category: Marie Antoinette - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Youtube Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter





	[Fanmix] Love Like Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

** [Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLYwg1zYW4p10cZnbd4D9eqpc_4ObKHmX) **

**_Secrets and Lies_ by Ruelle **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ruelle-secrets-and-lies-lyrics)

You got a cold, cold heart

Do you feel at all?

You build a house of cards

But it's going to fall

You think I don't see who you really are

I got news coming

I've seen it all from the start

**_Do I Wanna Know_ by Hozier (Cover) **| [Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hozier/doiwannaknow.html)

I dreamt about you near me every night this week

How many secrets can you keep'

'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow

When I play it on repeat

**Beautiful Crime by Tamer **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Tamer-beautiful-crime-lyrics)

We fight every night for something

When the sun sets we're both the same

Half in the shadows

Half burned in flames

**_Way Down We Go_ by Kaleo **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Kaleo-way-down-we-go-lyrics)

Do you dare to look him right in the eyes? 

'Cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark

Yes and they will run you down, down 'til you fall

**_Sinners_ by Lauren Aquilina** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lauren-aquilina-sinners-lyrics)

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

**_Shelter_ by Machineheart **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Machineheart-shelter-lyrics)

Let my eyes be the rhythm

Let my mind be your freedom

You can take it all, you can take it all

Let my heart be your shelter

**_Fools_ by Lauren Aquilina **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lauren-aquilina-fools-lyrics)

What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?

And all we have we lose?

And I don't want you to go but I want you so

So tell me what we choose

**_Astronomical_ by SVRCINA **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Svrcina-astronomical-lyrics)

Forces of gravity taking me, taking me

Weightlessness forsaking me

Oh, this pull is astronomical

**_Symphony _by Anna O **| [Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Anna-O/Symphony)

We're a symphony

Weaving melodies

A fire beating drum

Moving together

Keeping time

Driving forward on this line

**_Cover Me_ by Black Math** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Black-math-cover-me-lyrics)

As we slip back underneath

Say you will cover me

When there's nothing I can see

I dream I'm disappearing

**_Heart Shaped Box_ (Instrumental)**

**_Cringe (Stripped) _by Matt Maeson **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Matt-maeson-cringe-stripped-lyrics)

She said I'm looking like a bad man

Smooth criminal

She said my spirit doesn't move like it did before

**_Downfall _by Ruelle **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ruelle-the-downfall-lyrics)

Everywhere I turn

Everything is changing

Secrets starts to burn

The pieces rearranging

Everyone I knew

Have turned away their faces

I used to know the truth

But all the lies erased it

**_Silence_ by No Name Faces **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/No-name-faces-silence-lyrics)

Who are you?

You've changed so drastically

What used to be has faded away

Something's wrong

Can see it in your eyes

Your mind is here but your heart is not

**_Bitter End_ by Rag'n'Bone man **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ragnbone-man-bitter-end-lyrics)

Trying to find the root of all this come between us

Trying to save what's left before everything is gone

Sweet love, my oldest friend

Have we come to the bitter end?

**_Silhouette_ by Aquilo** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Aquilo-silhouette-lyrics)

I can remember being nothing but fearless and young

We've become echoes, but echoes, they fade away

We've fallen to the dark as we dive under the waves

**_Burn For You_ by Extreme Music** | [Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdAuFW5OpME)

We used the be the ones

Who met the morning sun

But night's fallen

& you're gone so

I lay here in the black

Make love to ghosts instead

Silent whispers

Lost, you still

**_Come As You Are _by Blakwall (Cover)** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Blakwall-come-as-you-are-lyrics)

Come as you are, as you were

As I want you to be

As a friend, as a friend

As an old

Memoria, memoria


End file.
